


羞耻play三十题 05

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 05

05 恶意禁止射出  
文/幻阳

十七岁那年，他爱上一个人，一个男人。

“喜欢我？做什么事都可以？”男人挑眉看他。

“是！”

那年他不过是个懵懂无知的十七岁少年，还不知道社会的现实和险恶，一味地认为爱情就只是像爸妈那样相亲相爱，偶尔吵吵架、斗斗嘴，过个安宁的小日子。于是他就向这个他注意很久了的男人告白。

“呵，就是个天真的孩子。”男人嘴角上挑，语气满满的是蔑视。他从来不相信这个世界有真爱，即使从前有人说他多爱你，最终还是会被他背叛，被他抛弃，就像他的母亲一样。

吴亦凡上前用修长的手指挑起朴灿烈尖瘦的下巴，说：”你知道吗，这世界根本没有爱，你不懂爱，我也不会爱。”说完，一把甩开朴灿烈。

朴灿烈被大力甩开，头都偏了，但他仍然固执地转头看着吴亦凡，眼里那坚定不移的神情被吴亦凡毫无保留地收进眼底，让吴亦凡有些诈异。

“我会向你证明我爱你的！”

一瞬间，眼前这小东西让他慌了神，那坚定的眼神、固执的语气，和天真无邪的个性，在他心间上狠狠一击！他从没这种感觉，为了掩饰他的慌乱，眼神变得更加凶狠，抓着朴灿烈的胳膊，把他甩到沙发上去说：”那我现在就让你证明你所谓的爱！”

吴亦凡用那强而有力的小腿压着朴灿烈的双脚，粗鲁地将其双手钳制住，很快地，本挂在吴亦凡脖子的领带已经束缚着朴灿烈的手。手腕上因为挣扎而勒出红痕来。

“你，你要干什么？”朴灿烈再怎么勇敢也只不过是个十七岁的孩子，被吴亦凡这么粗暴地带上沙发，还被紧缚起来，早就把刚才那理直气壮的语气抛到九霄云外去了，这会儿只剩下瞪大布满水雾的眼睛，可怜兮兮又恐惧地看着吴亦凡。

“干你啊，不然呢？”吴亦凡脱去西装外套、解开纽扣，一系列动作让别人看了定是移不开眼，然而看在朴灿烈眼里却是极为恐怖的一件事情。

吴亦凡一手解开那恼人的纽扣，一手撑在朴灿烈脸旁的沙发边缘，眯了眯眼凝视着朴灿烈，忽然之间他在这小孩儿的眼里看到一丝丝的倔强。

他嘴角勾了勾，这小家伙虽然不合自己的口味，但那份倔强却让他觉得其实这口味也挺适合自己的，倔强，像他。

朴灿烈早就被吓得灵魂都快升天了，心里想着的”你再过来我就踹你！”这句话饶是怎样都说不出口，只能硬生生地哽在咽喉处。原本还想着如果吴亦凡真的乱来就屈膝顶上去的想法也早就忘得一干二净，他现在只觉得全身无！法！动！弹！

“怕？”吴亦凡问，”怕还招惹我。”

“不不不怕！谁说我怕了！你你你要上就上，不上我就要走了。”说着，朴灿烈脚碰地，就想要开溜，怎知却被吴亦凡给摁回沙发上。

“招惹我了就休想逃走了。”语毕，吴亦凡低头吻住朴灿烈那两片柔软。一阵阵香甜的气息扑面而来，通过鼻子通过嘴巴，沁入心脾。

“唔……嗯……”突如其来的吻让朴灿烈焦急得不知所措，绑着的双手抵在吴亦凡的胸前，眼神十分复杂地看着面前这个帅得无法形容的男人，他没想过吴亦凡会就这样吻了他，他一点都没准备好。

“给我专心点。”一直闭眼的吴亦凡察觉到身下的人儿并不专心，惩罚性地咬了咬那红润的唇瓣。

闻言，朴灿烈立马心虚地闭起眼，不敢再看吴亦凡，揪着他还未褪下的衬衫笨拙地回应起来。这是他的初吻，献给他的初恋，多美好。

被吴亦凡吻得舒服的小孩儿时不时发出诱人的鼻音，下身蠢蠢欲动，难耐地与上方那燥热的地方摩擦。

吴亦凡被蹭得全身僵硬，妈的，这小家伙分明就是在撩人性欲啊！

他一把抓住朴灿烈的裤子，阻止朴灿烈继续移动下身，玩味地看着朴灿烈道：”你这小家伙也不赖嘛，还懂得撩拨人啊？”

朴灿烈被调戏得脸和耳根都红红的，他自然是不知道怎么像那些成人片里面的女人去挑逗男人的欲望，刚才那动作只是下意识的，因为下身有些痒痒的……

“不是……”

吴亦凡见身下之人害羞得想找地方躲却又没地方可以躲的模样给逗笑了，心情颇好。他将朴灿烈的手按到头顶上，另一只闲着的手伸入朴灿烈的衣衫里，寻找那等待人去抚摸的蓓蕾。

朴灿烈冷不防颤栗了一下，嘴里不自觉传出那奇怪的叫声，下一秒他赶紧抿唇，隐忍着，不敢再发出点声响来。

吴亦凡拨弄着朴灿烈的乳头，时而轻按，时而揉搓，那小小的豆豆让他爱不释手。

说着也奇怪，吴亦凡可以很肯定的是，他是个直男，而且还有直男癌，在怎么一碰上朴灿烈他却弯得快到南极去了？女人那丰满柔软的胸部那把玩过不少，却怎样也敌不过此刻正被自己捏在手指头的一颗小小的乳头！而且这胸部，还是平坦的！看着朴灿烈隐忍的样子，只让他觉得心脏一缩，那沉睡的巨龙渐渐苏醒。

“Damn it!”烦躁地骂了一句，随后又投入到这未完的情事去。

他撩起朴灿烈的衣服，那纤纤细腰、白皙剔透的胸膛和毫无赘肉的腹部一览无余，吴亦凡强忍着快要流鼻血的冲劲，低头将挺立、小巧可爱的粉嫩放入潮湿温热的口腔，粗糙的舌苔狠狠地碾过这足以让小家伙颤抖不已的地方。

“哈啊！”过大的刺激让朴灿烈一时忘了要控制自己，销魂高吟一声。

吴亦凡暗自笑了笑，开始吸吮那像是抹了蜜一般的小豆，不亦乐乎。随手解开朴灿烈黑色的皮带，不疾不徐地拉下拉链，拇指勾着内裤边缘，两件遮掩的布料一同被拽了下来，挂在膝盖，那拥有正常少年尺寸的东西弹了出来，差点打在吴亦凡的脸上。

朴灿烈的双手虽是被领带绑着，但早已不被吴亦凡摁在头顶上，此刻正乖乖地放在胸口处，一只手的臂弯处挂着被吴亦凡脱掉的衣服，布满情迷的眼神定定看着吴亦凡的举动，张着嘴急促地喘息，下身空空荡荡的，凉风不断吹拂着，他觉得很不习惯。

“长得不错啊，比我想象的还要好看多了，这东西。”吴亦凡扣起手指轻轻一弹，惹来朴灿烈尖叫一声。也不知道这色情的男人从哪拿来一条粉色的彩带，绑在小灿烈的铃口处，”没我的允许不准擅自拆下来哦。”

吴亦凡恶意握住朴灿烈的玉茎上下撸了撸，随后又放开，本来舒服的朴灿烈一时乏开心皱眉，不满地看着他。吴亦凡不以为意，自顾自地抬起朴灿烈一条白皙的腿架在自己的肩膀上，下身隔着裤子磨蹭朴灿烈的屁股。

粗糙的表面弄得朴灿烈不舒服，而且还有些刺痛，但那硕大有一下没一下地蹭到那从未开发过难以启齿的地方，他就觉得全身像是注入电流般酥酥麻麻的，甚至还想要索取更多。吴亦凡察觉到这小东西如此贪心，不自觉地轻笑了起来，湿热的鼻息打在那均匀的小腿上，热热的。

“想要？”他色情地舔了舔那可以与女人媲美，甚至比女人还好看的小腿肚，身下人立马涨红了脸，连胸口都泛起了淡淡的红色，令他目不转睛，舍不得将视线移开，但还是忍不住调戏道：”想要的话就求我吧，嗯？”

朴灿烈哪还有理智，他是个处，在这方面根本一点知识也没有，每次被同学拉着看成人片他却丁点兴趣也没有，毕竟他早已心有所属，现在被吴亦凡逗弄得全身燥热，欲火一一被点燃，脑海里只有情欲二字。这会儿吴亦凡让他求他，朴灿烈早就毫不犹豫地开口道：”求你嘤……难受，想要……”

偏偏吴亦凡还要戏弄他：”小东西，菊花是不是痒痒的，嗯？”手指抚弄布满皱褶，紧致的地方。

“别闹了嘤嘤~想要~痒痒的~”朴灿烈似是有些神志不清了，双手在空气中胡乱捶打，但力气却像是小猫一般，不像是生气，反而像在撒娇。带着哭腔，泪眼朦胧地央求着吴亦凡。

考虑到朴灿烈是初次，吴亦凡舔了舔自己的手指，耐心地安抚着他，一指缓缓进入那等待开发的小雏菊里，小心翼翼。即使如此，还是惹来朴灿烈惊呼一声，从未经事的小孩儿疼得机会快晕过去，吴亦凡看在眼里虽然挺难受的，但都到这地步了，他也不可能停下来了。能为朴灿烈做到这种地步，他其实心里也觉得诧异，原先说不会爱的人是他，可现在他却心疼这小家伙，在给他做扩张？

“疼，哼，你轻点儿……”朴灿烈依旧无法适应，即使吴亦凡的手指并不粗大，他还是觉得怪不舒服的，被撑开的地方刺痛着。

“乖，忍忍。”都做到这份儿上了，他硬了，朴灿烈也硬了，他不可能就此停下来的。

吴亦凡借着微微湿润的手指，一寸一寸地探入朴灿烈体内，干燥温热的内壁叫嚣着他的神经，但理智告诉他不能冲动，免得伤了这可人儿。修长的中指在里头抽插，忽然插到一点，朴灿烈下意识地抖了一下，吴亦凡会意，坏笑地说：”哦？是这里？”说着，还每每都往那个地方按压。

“啊……别……那个……啊”第一次有这种奇怪又爽快的感觉，朴灿烈觉得怪异之余，还很兴奋，被绑着的下身感觉有股冲劲，却怎么样也释放不出来，只有几滴粘稠的透明液体。

吴亦凡见朴灿烈适应了，表情从痛苦渐渐变成因情欲而兴奋，才放下心来，小心地加了根手指进去停顿了片刻，待朴灿烈适应后，开始抽送手指，无一不是顶弄在朴灿烈的敏感点上。

“舒服不？你这小东西，叫得这么浪，隔壁邻居听到了可要举报的哦。”吴亦凡嘴角痞气一勾，调戏道。

怎知朴灿烈立马就静了声，冒汗的手心捂住口鼻，不让那令人心醉的声音外泄。一脚一直被吴亦凡架在其肩上，有些酸了，但有不敢放下来，一直在抖。

没有那浪荡悦耳的娇吟传入耳中，只有带着粗重喘息的声音透过指缝外泄出来，吴亦凡颇为不满。他皱了皱眉头，不悦地拉开朴灿烈的手，”我骗你的，我家隔音可好了。别忍着，让我听听你的声音，好听得我都快泄了。”说到后面，吴亦凡几乎是贴到朴灿烈的耳畔去了，低沉的声线连哄带骗地诱惑他。

见扩张做得差不多了，朴灿烈的后庭早已流了不少淫靡的蜜汁，吴亦凡觉得是时候了，他早就忍不住了，朴灿烈也一定是的，那被他绑着的粉嫩东西鼓鼓的。

脱下束缚下半身的裤子和内裤，那早已苏醒，蓄势待发的巨龙毫无遮拦地展现在朴灿烈眼前。朴灿烈打了个哆嗦，心想着这大家伙该不会要进来吧？我的妈呀，你逗我呢！？他咽了咽卡在喉咙的唾液，等待这比暴风雨还要让他凌乱的事物来袭。

吴亦凡握住自己的巨大，慢慢往那小小的窟窿深入。

“唔！你你慢点儿塞，好疼！”小穴外围的皱褶在吴亦凡还未塞入三分之一就已经被撑开来，平坦一片。在他认为，那东西简直是比三支手指还要大个半径，疼死他了，快晕过去了！

好不容易挤入那窄小的通道里，吴亦凡被夹得有些不舒服，但那灼烧的炽热感却让他意外地兴奋，像是吃了亢奋剂一样，体内的每一个细胞因子都在叫嚣着。

“你动吧……”朴灿烈一咬牙，道。

吴亦凡抓着朴灿烈纤细的腰两侧，以便让他不会躺着时被顶弄得一上一下的，他开始缓缓抽送下身，越发的加快速度，粗壮的龟头顶上突起来的一点，惹得朴灿烈阵阵娇吟。

“呜啊~慢点……啊！啊哈……”朴灿烈一时来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流了下来，弄湿了沙发，在这春意荡漾的画面里看来是最为合适的点缀，晶莹剔透的肌肤也为这份情欲染上诱人的粉色。

吴亦凡将隐忍多时的欲望都贯穿到那使人逐渐失去理智的蜜穴去，紧致的后方贪婪地吸着不停给予快感的巨大，连带媚红的肉层都被翻了出来，红了吴亦凡一双眼睛，下身更是胀大一分。

“舒不舒服嗯？小宝贝爽不爽？”吴亦凡一会儿狠狠地撞在敏感点上，一会儿又捅到最深处，朴灿烈根本承受不住，尖叫连连。

“舒……啊啊啊……慢……不……”捆着手腕的领带早被一蹭一蹭地给蹭松了，半圈半吊地在朴灿烈手上，看上去更加增添情趣。

“舒服就喊声老公。”狠狠一顶。

“啊啊！不……老啊……公……”朴灿烈被顶弄得连一句完整的话也说不出，只能断断续续地，一会儿呻吟，一会儿叫着吴亦凡让他喊的爱称。

“真乖。老公让灿灿舒服。”吴亦凡一把将朴灿烈捞起，抱在怀里，骑乘的姿势让没有力气的朴灿烈更深入地将吴亦凡的下身吃了进去，二人皆舒服地叹了一声。

朴灿烈手自然地环住吴亦凡的脖子，领带已经脱落，那红痕看着有些触目惊心。他主动吻上他爱慕已久的男人，笨拙的小舌舔了舔吴亦凡的两片唇瓣，探索到他的口腔里舔舐着各个角落。

吴亦凡任由小家伙捣鼓，自己则继续活动下盘，两人坐在沙发上一跳一跳的，上下两张嘴都发出啧啧的水声，听着却也不害臊，毕竟都沉醉在这酒池肉林中。

朴灿烈下身忍得辛苦了，自个儿就拉下彩带的一角，铃口处得以释放，白色的精液争先恐后地喷了出来，粘在两人的腹部、脸部，和胸膛。

朴灿烈在亲吻当儿舒服地”嗯”了一下，后方下意识夹紧，吴亦凡一抖，本就快要释放的液体也射在朴灿烈体内。烫得可怕的白浊粘在内壁，朴灿烈不安分地动了动，却被吴亦凡一掌拍去。

“啪”的一声特别响耳，朴灿烈却没觉得多痛，但还是忍不住委屈地盯着吴亦凡看，”打我干什么啊？”

“说了没我的允许不准解开彩带的，这么不听话。”说着又是一掌在另一个臀瓣上。

“坏人！人家忍得那么辛苦了也不让人射！”朴灿烈娇嗔道，”什么鬼玩意儿，还绑着，这老色狼！”

吴亦凡失笑，这小东西一做完就又开始不怕天不怕地来了，不过还挺可爱的。眼神瞬间黯淡下来，不，不应该是这样的，说了不会爱的。

“吴亦凡，你会爱上我了吧？”朴灿烈忍着酸痛，苦笑问。

其实这答案，他或许永远都等不到吧。


End file.
